


Drabble: Keep Me

by FabulousMe



Series: Drabble Collection [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Ambigious setting, Gentleness, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Or maybe it is, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, YunSan being soft & tender, YunSan featuring a bed, appears to be my trait, romantic air somewhere, somewere in this mess, the summary is so not fitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousMe/pseuds/FabulousMe
Summary: Yunho searches for his place. San gives it.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Series: Drabble Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1174433
Kudos: 47





	Drabble: Keep Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, here I am with another word vomit late at night. It's almost morning again, so whatever.  
> I decided another soft YunSan piece is due so here we are. It's a drabble cause currently I ain't got time for more and it's just all over the place. Also, the theme once again evolves around sleep or more like drowsing and of course a bed. Cause the unverse forbid me writing YunSan without those two factors... tbh, the bed and sleep are mentioned once and never again. Gotta keep the reputation going.  
> Hope you enjoy it nonetheless <3

### Keep Me

The pitter patter of the rain against the window mirrors the rhythmic beating of the two occupant’s hearts on the bed. It isn’t night, rather midday. Usually, both would be out doing activities that relinquishes their energy and leaves them with satisfied exhaustion. The rainy weather makes them rather lethargic and drowsing between dream and reality.

Yunho leans over San, body bracketing the other. San lets out a small giggle that is swallowed by the pillow his face was pressed in. It isn't his but Yunho's he borrowed earlier. The familiar scent clinging to the texture brings comfort and peace. San intends to drown in it, a perfect perfume to detach from the here and now and stay light-headed in a strange limbo between awake and unconscious.

«You're too tense,» Yunho mumbles against his neck, successfully coaxing San's awareness back to the surface. He feels the strain in his muscles, the stiffness in his bones, the chilliness he isn't used to isolating him from the heat.

Yunho's hands press against his sides, the warmth breaking through the shirt. San exhales quietly. Maybe this is the solution to his problem. «Relax.» The whispered demand acts like a pill, drowning him, making him float.

San's eye lids flutter close when a hand curls around his neck and presses against the pressure points. Soft capitulation thrums through his body. It has been a long time since he let himself fall, allowed the restraints to fade. With a sigh that was more imagination than reality he gives Yunho the reigns.

No resistance is met when Yunho glides his hands down San's back. The shirt bunches under his touch as he spreads his fingers, digging into the soft flesh revealed and going upwards again. Covered under the thin softness Yunho feels the firm bone structure barely concealed.

«Can I take off your shirt?» Yunho asks quietly and watches with patience as San crosses his arms and pulls the garment off in a fluid motion. In another setting it could be part of a choreography. Maybe it is. Their personal choreography.

He lets his fingers dance over the exposed skin while he watches San’s every move with hawk eyes. The younger lies pliant under him, breath deep and even as his upper body moves with every inhale and exhale. Goose bumps run over visible skin, but no sound is uttered.

Yunho strokes over San's side, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the other. Out of curiosity he increases the pressure, his nails lightly scratching skin. A shudder wrecks San's body, the tension bleeding out.

«D-Don't …,» San breathes, ears flushing, the helplessness trailing put of his voice, diffusing into something both can’t grab.

Yunho smiles and repeats the motion, enjoying the ripples it causes in the stiff surface he works on. Amused he leans forward until his breath shifts the hair on the back of San's head.

«A little sensitive, aren't we?» he teases softly and noses along the column of the other's neck. San makes a cut off noise between a choke and a protest as he turns his face to the side. Yunho studies his closed expression and feels something shift in the atmosphere. The desire to make San lose all restraints he likes to hold on burns deep inside. «Turn around, please?»

He sees San giving him a suspicious look from the corner of his visible eye, but he obeys, nonetheless. It makes Yunho feel inexplicitly content, powerful in having the other’s trust.

«Are you gonna give me massage?» San asks quietly, teasing.

«No.» It won’t work, Yunho knows, looking into San’s eyes, traces the tense edges on his facem the faint lines on his skin. The other has too much on his mind to empty it.

He thumbs along San's prominent jawline which catches the grey light from the cloudy sky filtering through, his fingers hovering over the lower part of his face. The younger unintentionally follows the tracing, breath light, eyes bright. «Just want you to feel,» Yunho whispers and smiles at the embarrassed duck of San’s head. He’s never been good with expressing feelings. Endearing.

«You do a good job,» the younger replies and nuzzles into his hand, falling lax. His eyes close, his bangs shielding them and Yunho’s heart beats faster. One of these days he’ll explode. With that in mind he continues his finger’s path of remembering their canvas, focussing on every little detail that gives him the signals he needs.

Once Yunho reaches the corner of San's mouth he halts, searching for a certainty in San's hidden eyes that would guide him. Instead, San parts his lips and lets the thumb slip in. Yunho holds the air in his lungs, body going rigid at the feel, mind losing focus at the sight: San splayed under him, expression open and soft, eyes shimmering darkly, small specks of light reflected in the deep brown, mouth holding onto Yunho's thumb. He has never seen something so debauched and natural before.

«Yunho... please...» He isn't sure what San wants from him but he's ready to give him all. The tilt of his voice, the words held captive are enough to make him want to fulfil San's every wish.

His hands move on their own accord as they search for their counterparts and intertwine in a promise.

When they lean into each other an inner peace settles in Yunho.

This is what paradise feels like.


End file.
